Fight Music: Another Boy
by PyRo10
Summary: Draco is tired of Crabbe's Bull and Goyle's apparent Homosexuality so Draco befriends: Tragic teen boy; Andrew Ravenburg; 16 and already a father! He needs to escape. An exciting year of Harry torture... Can he survive?
1. Chapter One: Andrew

* * * * *  
  
One warm summer day a boy with vivid green eyes and unruly dark brown hair stared at the clouds lying on his back. His arms were behind his head and his legs were sprawled. His name was Harry Potter, right? Nope, his named was Andrew Ravenburg. He didn't live in Brittan or go to Hogwarts. He lived in Russia and went to Durmstrang.  
  
He wasn't a normal teenage boy either. But, he wasn't normal for very different reasons. He was a father to an eight month old baby boy. He was his little spitting image. He was Andrew's little replica, Brio. Luckily Brio's mother, Jessica, was nineteen and already graduated from secondary school.  
  
She was as bitter as lemons. Later that day Andrew went to visit his son. Jessica looked very sullen. For a girl with curly light brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and freckles she was ugly. She was ugly on the inside. Andrew reminded himself, that's why they had broken up over half a year ago. She was as ugly as she could possibly be hands on her hips scowling at him the whole time he was there.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Chapter Two: Monotonous Work

* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile another teenage boy was lying on the grass staring at the clouds. He was taking a quick break from the monotonous task of weeding the garden. This boy in fact was The Harry Potter.  
  
I wish they could see the famous Harry Potter now! Harry thought bitterly as his Aunt Petunia hollered for him to resume his yard work. As he did he wondered at random. What if their was a real reason Voldromort was after him?  
  
Even though he had completed six full years at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore (Now deceased) hadn't ever quite explained anything directly until he (Harry) had figured it out for himself. Dumbledore was a funny man, wise beyond Harry's wildest dreams but still a funny man. Now he was dead.  
  
Just then Harry was sure he had seen a large feline creature walk just beyond the trees. No, it was a lynx. There were no lynx in Surrey! Harry immediately shook off the idea. And he was sure there was a glint of light that bounced off the animal's nose as if there was a piece of metal or something. This wasn't the first time Harry "saw" it. Quit being stupid! He thought furiously to himself. Then he resumed weeding the garden.  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Chapter Three: An Unmagical First Meetin...

* * * * *  
  
That very same day Professor McGongall was visiting some old friends for a few days. She desided to got for a walk.  
  
While she was on her walk she saw Harry Potter. How on earth did Potter get all the way out here? It couldn't be! Yes . . . That was him. Tall, skinny, Dark Hair, Green eyes. But, the strange thing was he was wearing wizard's robes. (What is he up to!) Even stranger was the absence of his glasses.  
  
"Potter, Potter! How on earth did you get all the way out here?" Professor Minerva McGongall asked.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Andrew snorted.  
  
"I am Professor McGongall, don't be smart with me, Potter! And why are you all the way out here!" Professor McGongall said angerly.  
  
"Who the hell is Pothead! I'm Andrew! God, woman, get your eyes checked!" Andrew said hotly.  
  
"Oh, excuse me!" Professor McGongall said shortly even though she was thoroughly embarrassed. She took awhile to think. Andrew knew she was not finished so he waited to see what she had to say out of curiosity.  
  
Finally she spoke: "Could I have a sample of your blood and where I could find you, please" she said. It was not a question. It was almost a demand.  
  
"First, who are you and why?" Andrew said evenly.  
  
"I am Professor McGongall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now if you please" she motioned to his sleeve.  
  
Andrew took out a scrap of parchement then wrote his address down. Then said: "I can't use magic outside of school, do you have a pin?"  
  
"Just a moment" with that Professor McGongall took a bobby pin from her hair and promptly transfigured it to a common sewing needle and handed it to Andrew.  
  
Andrew jabbed his arm. He gave Professor McGongall a sample of his blood. Then they each politely said good bye and were on their way. 


	4. Chapter Four: Rude Notes

When Andrew got home, the family owl Mudder, a brown barn owl had Brought him a howler from Jessica. Andrew felt lucky that his parents weren't home, so he opened it quickly. It screamed:  
ANDREW YOU SELFISH BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF TO THAT SCHOOL! TAKING OFF AND DITCHING YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES! YOU AREN'T GOING TO DRUMSTRANGE! HIDING THERE LIKE A LITTLE FUCKING COWARD! THIS YEAR I MEAN IT! I'LL COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN! I KNOW WHERE YOUR DORMITORIES ARE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!  
The letter finally concluded after many more cursing sentences like the previous ones. As it went on it cursed more graphically with more of her murderous fantasies. After the longest twenty minutes of Andrew's whole the letter finally turned to ash, a small reminder of all the cruel things Jessica had said to him. Andrew picked up his quill and wrote two words:  
  
TRY ME He knew Mudder would be back in a matter of minutes to he started a letter to. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Request

* * * * *  
  
Hogwarts. He wrote:  
  
Dear Headmistress McGongall:  
  
I deeply regret that on our first meeting I was extremely rude. However, I was wondering if there was any room left in your 6th year class? If there is I would greatly appreciate it if you would accept me. For reasons beyond my control I can no longer attend Durmstrang. Either way thank you for your time,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Andrew Ravenburg  
  
With that he rolled up the parchment and tied it to Mudder's leg. Then he lied down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
